Incomplete Without You
by Ash.Swaron
Summary: (AU) It has been 3 months since Sharon left Mumbai and Saint Louis now that she is back she expects her life to be as blissful as it was before. But not all reunions are easy not when you know you have a secret and you wish it would never get revealed and not when you know 3 people already know the secret. Follow Sharon as she returns to Saint Louis College and her friends.
1. Character Sketch

**Character Sketch:**

**Sharon Rai Prakash:**

She loves to dance however refuses to be part of the college dance team as she thinks someone will notice her and she does not wish that an outsider will be the first to approach her as she likes Swayam. She is quite tomboyish as she hates dresses and make -up but feels more comfortable in doing boy stuff.

She is calm natured and amongst the gang she is most sensible and mature. She is Swayam, Kriya and Rey's best friend however Sharon and Swayam have been best friends since childhood whereas Sharon, Kriya and Rey have been best friends since college.

She has a secret crush on Swayam however she knows Swayam doesn't feel the same. She is an expert in hiding her feelings as she hides her feelings from Swayam and no-one is aware of this except Rey and Kriya (who were told by Sharon) and Simmi (who became aware of it from her body language.)

**Swayam Shekhawat:**

He is careless and irresponsible. His only aspiration in life is for people to appreciate his dance therefore he joins the college dance team. Everyone in college admires him as he is rich and because he is the lead dancer of the college dance team.

He is completely unaware that Sharon likes him and is always trying to get her with someone. Only when she unexpectedly leaves for Delhi he misses her and with the help of Rey he understands that he loves Sharon.

He has constant family problems with his dad as his dad is a big business man and he disapproves with the fact that his son is a dancer. His dad and Swayam are unaware of Swayam's athletic side which comes out with the help of Karan Sir.

He hates the weaklings as he believes that they do not deserve to mix with the dazzlers therefore he shares a mutual enmity with Kriya. However, he believes and trusts them and is always there for Kriya and the weakling's when needed.

**Reyaansh Singhania:**

He is best friend of Sharon and Swayam however he is more similar to Swayam in the sense that they both are careless. He is aware that Sharon likes Swayam and indirectly always tries to point this out. He has feelings for Kriya but is not sure whether she feels the same as he is irresponsible.

**Kriya Ghai:**

She is the only one who understands Sharon while the rest of the girls tease her of her tomboyness. She likes Rey and believes he also feels the same. Kriya and Swayam share a mutual sense of enmity as Kriya created the weaklings.

**(This is my first story I'm actually going to publish here, but I have written a lot which had a great plot but I made it rubbish. Thiers's probably only one which I liked but I've always wanted my first story to be about Swaron but that was about more Kriyaansh than Swaron) **


	2. Chapter 1

**(Filler chapter)**

**Incomplete without you chapter 1:**

**Sharon's POV:**

Finally! After 3 months I'm going back to Mumbai. And I'm meeting everyone again. Rey, Kriya, Simmi, Rinni, Vishaka… and Swayam. I've missed them so much. Kab land hoga yeh plane?

**3 Hours later:**

I stepped out of the airport in a hurry. I was excited. I wanted to meet everyone again. I remembered all our moments and I could feel tears slowly making their way down my cheeks.

**Rey's POV:**

I noticed Sharon making her way towards us and panicked. Although I had missed her a lot I couldn't see her upset. I knew when she realizes that Swayam did not come she would be upset. I pushed away my thoughts and told the gang to shut up as Sharon was arriving. This time the argument was about why Swayam had not come. The answers were getting ridiculous.

**Kriya's POV:**

Sharon stopped in front of me and hugged me. I hugged her back while the rest placed her luggage in the car.

**Sharon's POV:**

As I continuously looked at the faces of my friends I realized one face was missing. The person I missed the most was absent. Swayam... I sighed. I knew he was irresponsible but this was beyond limits. It had been 3 months since we saw each other but he doesn't care… Fine!

I sat in the car as the gang asked me a dozen questions. I replied to them but I could feel the lack of enthusiasm. It was no longer what I felt much earlier.


	3. Chapter 2

**(Another filler) **

**Incomplete without you Chapter 2:**

**Saint Louis College – The next day:  
**

**Phone conversation:**

S: Rey tu kahaan ha. You do realize who so called councilor araha hai. Kal!

R: Haan pata hain. Toh kuch decide kiya hain. Kya karna hain?

S: Wohi toh bataana hain tu issi waqt College aa. Rehearsal Hall.

R: Cool mujhe bhi tumse kuch baat karni hain.

**Sharon's POV:**

Ek phone bhi nahi kiya. What the hell! Swayam koh yaad bhi hain that I came back yesterday ya… Aaj college main dekh lungi. Jab main ignore karungi pir dekhega.

*Sharon gets a message.

Kahin Swayam toh nahin…

**(Message)**

**From Kriya:**

Hey. How are you? Aaj college mere saath jaana hai ya akele?

**Sharon's POV:**

Swayam se toh kuch expect karna hi stupid hain. Seriously who mera best friend hain. Neha agar airport asaakti hain toh Swayam kyun nahin.

Waise why am I wasting my time. Kriya ko message kar deti hoon.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Final Update for the day and tried to make it longer hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D3 or any of the characters this is just my plot)**

**Incomplete without you Chapter 3:**

**Saint Louis College:**

**Swayam's POV:**

"So Vicky and Rey tum donon entrance pe wait karoge uss councilor ke liye. As soon as he comes bring him to the abandoned corridor." "Cool yeh toh hum kar lenge bar aaj tu koi kaam nahin kar payega" Rey silently said so I only heard him. I was about to question him when Vicky interrupted and said "Yeh kaam mein aur Kagu karte hain na?" No I replied. Inn loser's pe trust nahin hein mujhe." Bharat immediately interfered and said "ae loser kis ko bola asli loser kis ko bola asli loser toh tu hain jis ko yeh bhi nahin pata ki uski best friend…"

**Rey's POV:**

I interrupted as I knew this time Swayam was at fault so he had to realize and rectify his mistake. "Guys enough ya hume yahaan planning karni chahiye aur hum argue kar rahe hain." Swayam instantly replied "wait kya hua hain Sharon ko"? Kisne kahaan ki Sharon ko kuch hua hain, agar itni fikaar hain Sharon ki toh tu maan kyun nahin leta ki who teri best friend se zyaada hain I thought "nothing she's fine." I replied.

**Sharon's POV:**

I stood outside the rehearsal hall as I overheard the conversation. I sighed as I realized there was not much change between Swayam and the Weaklings. They were still at war. I had hoped that things would have changed when I came back but no… Sighing I walked into the rehearsal hall.

**Sharon's POV:**

"Guys tum konse plan ke bare main baath kar rahe ho?" I noticed Swayam was staring at me. I turned my gaze to face Rey and asked the same question. This time Swayam began to reply "Nothing Sharon…" but before he could continue I interrupted "I wasn't talking to you." I wanted to punish him in every possible way. He had hurt me so much. How could he forget or not come. I had come back after 3 months. Did he not miss me? Vishaka replied to my question "haan plan hain na. Hamaare future ke bare main. Hum sab dance main apna career banana chaate hain. We were just planning about that." "Oh." I said. "3 mahinon main tum log kaafi responsible hogaye ho." I turned to face Swayam. "But kuch log hain Jo kabhi responsible ho hi nahin sakte. Ok guy's main baad main milti hoon." I walked out of the room proud of my friends. However, I realized that I also had to think of my career. My heart only approved of dance but my mind always disagreed.

**Swayam's POV:**

What's up with Sharon? And how come she is in college? She was in Delhi wasn't she? I have to talk to her.

**Rey's POV:**

"Ok guys I have to go" I heard Swayam say. "But hum toh plan discuss kar rahe hain." Vicky replied. As always I understood what was going on "Guys we have discussed everything, aur baaki plan baad main discuss kar lenge. Cool Swayam hum tumse baad main milte hain."

**Swayam's POV:**

Without replying I rushed out of the rehearsal hall. I saw Sharon walking off towards the library. Soch Swayam soch. I then saw the fire exit. Perfect I shouted a bit loud.

**Sharon's POV:**

I heard his voice and began to walk faster. Not every time he can make a mistake and then just apologi… I suddenly felt a pair of familiar hands dragging me into the fire exit. I looked up to see Swayam. "When did you come back?" he asked me. "Yesterday but you were too busy. You couldn't even bother to receive me." You must have been out with another girl, right."

**Swayam's POV: **

I was about to correct Sharon but realised that our plan was a secret so I remained silent.

**Sharon's POV:**

"I knew it." Sharon continued. "Tumhe aur larkiyon ke liye time hain but mere liye, apni best friend ke liye time nahin hain." I began to leave when suddenly the lights went off. "What the hell Swayam! Tumhaare paas aur koi idea nahin that kya jo tumne lights off kar diye. Idiot you know I'm scared of the dark turn them back on now!"

**Swayam's POV:**

I instantly replied "tum pagal ho kya? Main kyun lights switch off karunga?" I instantly reached out for the door but to my surprise it was locked. "yeh toh locked hai." I tried to push the door resulting in hurting my arm. Sharon immediately retorted "Stop breaking your arm I'll call Rey." I was extremely happy at Sharon's concern. Obviously we would stay best friends no matter what.

Phone conversation:

Sharon: Rey come to the fire exit quickly, I think someone's locked it; me and Sam are locked in.

Rey: Swayam se seeda Sam ha…

Sharon: Rey Shut up! Are you coming or no?

Rey: Chill I'm coming.

I smiled after I realised Sharon had called me Sam. It means she had unknowingly or knowingly forgiven me. I suddenly noticed that the lights were back on. Rey must have done something. "tum kyun itna smile kar rahe ho." I heard Sharon say. "You called me Sam meaning you have forgiven me."

Sharon's POV:

"Don't get to excited if you do this again I'll murder you." With that I hugged him. We were interrupted by somebody coughing. I looked behind to see Rey. I gave him the don't you dare say anything look and left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own D3 or any of the characters this is just my plot)**

**Incomplete Without You Chapter 4:**

**Swayam's POV:**

What the hell! Kahaan hain sab! Mar gaye kya? Rey ko phone karta hoon.

**Phone conversation:**

**S: **Dude tu kahaan hain

**R: **main college araha hoon. Kyun?

**S: **Kyun? What the hell dude tu bhool gya?Tu abhi college aa, aaj hume Councillor ko aaj out karna hain.

**R: **oh shit! Main kese bhool gaya. Mai abhi aata hoon. Chill!

**Outside the rehearsal hall:**

**Sharon's POV:**

"Kriya yeh lorgh Councillor ke against plan kar rahe hein. Kya tum bhi iss plan main involved ho?" "No way Sharon. Trust me. Mujhe iss ke bare main kuch pata nahin tha." Kriya replied. "Hey chill I trust you." I told her. "But kare kya?" "Filial ke liye hume in sab pe nazar rakni pare gi. Pataa to chale yeh sab plan kya kar rahe hain." Kriya said to me. I nodded my head to show my agreement.

**30 minutes later:**

**Sharon POV: **

"Kriya jaldi karo team definitely plan discuss kar rahe hon ge." We stood outside the rehearsal hall waiting for the team to discuss their plan.

**Swayam's POV:**

"Guys I hope tum sab ko plan yaad hain. Vicky and Rey tum donon entrance pe wait karoge uss councillor ke liye. As soon as he comes bring him to the abandoned corridor. Aur haan baaki ke lorgh VP Sir ko distract karenge kyunki agar usko pata chal gaya ki hum councillor ki baand bajaane wale toh god knows ki woh kya karega. So baaki dazzler's aur weakling's yeh kaam karenge." I said. Bharat immediately retorted "tu kya karega be?" "Main iss plan ko lead karunga. Waise bhi I'm sure ki tum weaklings zaroor koi mistake karoge, therefore I need to remain free to rectify your mistakes." I replied. I saw Bharat's hand in a fist as he approached me but Rey stood between us and said "Guys agar tum logon kya argument hon gaya toh kya hum plan par focus kare. Its 11 0 clock now, humein tyaar rehna chahiye pata nahin kab councillor ajaye."

**Sharon's POV:**

"I knew it aisa stupid plan sirf Swayam hi banaa sakta hain, agar in logon ke plan ke baare main VP Sir ko pata chal gaya then their dead. Pata nahin kitne dinon tak inko detention mile gi. Kriya we have to do something." "Karenge after all hum iss college ke GS/AGS hain. Tyaar ho ja. Time for acting. " Kriya replied. "Kriya you're a genius." "Chal get ready." I told her.

**Outside Saint Louis College:**

**Kriya's POV:**

"Sharon dekh woh nakli councillor agaya. Chal acting shurooh karte hain. I said.

**To Rey and Vicky:**

"Um hi Rey, Vicky. Kya tum hamari help karoge. Kya tum iss councillor ko VP Sir ke paas le ja sakte hon. I know ki hamari responsibility hain but we are busy. So please kya tum hamari help karoge?" I said. Vicky was the first to reply "of course you carry on and complete your work we will show this councillor the college and then we'll lead him to VP Sir's office." "Thank you so much guys we owe you." Sharon replied to Vicky. They boys went towards the fake councillor and lead him inside the college. As soon as they left I smiled at Sharon as we waited for the real councillor.

**15 minutes later:**

**Kriya's POV:**

"Dekh Sharon I think woh hi councillor hain I mean uske kapre dekh." The councillor's back was faced towards the girls and he suddenly turns around leaving the girls shocked. "Yeh councillor he. But yeh toh kitna young aur handsome lagta hain." Kriya said. "Kriya focus!" Sharon shouted at me. "Let's go." She continued.

**Krisha/Councillor conversation:**

**Sharon's POV:**

"Hello I'm guessing you're the councillor." I said. "Yes that's me. By the way my name is Karan. And please don't call me sir or anything like that. Pehle se bataa rahaan hoon. Aisa lagta hain ki main koi Buddha hoon." "Of course anything for you." Kriya said. Was it just me or was Kriya smiling her cutest smile. I hit Kriya causing her to come back to reality.

**Kriya's POV:**

"Arey hum yahaan baatein kar rahein hain aur vahaan VP Sir apka wait kar rahein honge. Sharon main Councillor ko VP Sir ke paas le ja ti hoon." I lowered my voice. "Aur tum gang ko busy rakti hoon. See you later Sharon" I said.

**Swayam's POV:**

I knew it. Kuch garbar toh zaroor honi this. But Sharon mera against ja kar yeh kar rahi hain. I can't believe it. But mein mere plan ko fail nahin hone doonga. Ab Sharon ne war start ki hain toh mujhe bhi iss wars ko agey le ja kar jeetna hain iss war ko.

**Phone Conversation:**

**S:** Rey tu jaldi mil mujhe. Councillor ke baare main baat karni hain.

**R:** I know woh mere saath hain.

**S:** Idiot! Woh ek fake hain. Sharon aur Kriya ne yeh fake councillor hume mislead karne ke liye bulaaya hain.

**R:** What! No wonder!

**S:** Whatever tu usse chor aur tum aur Vicky mujhe main hall mein milo asli councillor Sharon aur Kriya ke saath hain. Jaldi aa! Abhi!

**R:** Cool

**Main Hall:**

**Swayam's POV:**

"Ok Rey, Kriya asli councillor ko VP Sir ke paas le ja rahi hain. Tumhe usse distract karna hain aur Councillor ko yeh convince karna hain ke tum VP Sir se baat karna chaate hon isiliye tum hi councillor ko VP Sir ke office le jaon ge." I said. "Teek hain." Rey replied.

**Sharon's POV:**

Inne kaise pata chal gaya ki humne nakli councillor raka tha. Main itni jaldi haar nahin maane wali hoon Sam. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that VP Sir tumhe punishment na de. I stood by the wall to keep an eye on Kriya and the councillor. I was shocked when I realised that Rey had joined them.

"Kya tumhe sach main laga tha ki tum ek nakli councillor hire kar ke hume fool banaa sakte hon? Jaise ke tum dekh sakti hon tumhaare yeh plan toh fail hone wala hain. Tum ek kaam karo ek naya plan soch lo aur hum apne plan ko proceed karte hain." I looked behind me to see Sam smirking at me. I replied back to him "Agar hamaare dus plan bhi fail ho jata hai phir bhi hum try karte rahenge." "Waise lagta hain tumhara yeh plan definitely fail ho gaya hain, look." He said. I followed his gaze and saw Rey leading the Councillor while Kriya was standing. I looked back to reply to Swayam but I realised that he was peeking at Rey and the Councillor while his one hand was on the wall therefore I was trapped."Dekh yeh mistake kaise main teek karti hoon." I said.

**Swayam's POV:**

As Sharon said this realisation drawed upon me and I removed my hand. "Kyun tum kya karoge?" I asked her. "Wait and watch." She replied.

**Sharon' POV:**

I followed Rey and the councillor and immediately stopped them. "Wait. GS and AGS Kriya aur main hain agar VP Sir ko pata chal gaya ki hum apni duties nahi niba rahe hain toh woh humse naraaz ho jayenge aur soche ge ke hum iss kaam ke bhi layak nahin hain. . Right sir?" I said. "Point hain. I should go with Sharon." Karan sir replied. "See you later Rey." I said smirking at him. I lead Karan Sir to VP Sir's office but suddenly turned back to see Swayam's reaction. But to my surprise he was smiling. I ignored this and lead Karan Sir to VP Sir's Office.

**Narrator's POV:**

From a distance he watched Swayam and Sharon and glared. He could feel his anger boiling within him. But his anger soon vanished and he slowly began to smile. Now that he had joined the college things would definitely change. He would make sure.


End file.
